Her Secret
by Jobeth-S
Summary: Outlaw Queen, EF, During the missing year they very soon developed some kind of a relationship, which is mostly about sex and nothing more. Robin gets worried, bc he thinks Regina is going to be brought down by an illness again, similar to the one she had three months prior, or so he thinks. But Regina has a big secret! Will she tell him? Smut yet only in Ch.1. and 2.
1. Help 1

Hi everyone! I had this idea today, and could't go to sleep before I wrote it down. There will be about two more chapters to this story.

I haven't given up my other story, Wickedness, I plan to post chapter three by the end of this week. So please, be patient! :-)

Here is smut in the second half of this chapter. My first smut, so I hope it doesn't suck. Also the drama is evolving.

Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

"Regina. Regina?" He kept calling for her, but again, she was too deep in her daydreaming. She was lying on her side semi-nude, facing the window, looking through it, most likely mesmerised by the beautiful sundown.

To be honest, the sundown didn't look so bad, though Robin was mesmerised by a quite different view in front of him. He wouldn't complain if he could feast his eyes on her naked body all day and night. They sarted to have sex about on hour ago, so he already had some time to suffice his needs, both visual and physical. And he was more than satisfied, but it didn't make him want to see her gorgeous body any less.

He was supporting his head with one arm bent at the elbow, quite duplicating Regina's position before him. When she didn't respond to his calling, Robin gently put his left hand to her protuding hipbone, and smoothed the sheet down the curve of her ass. This finally gained him some reaction; she turned to him.

"Hey." He caressed her face, studying her brown orbs. Did he see tears in them? "You okay?"

"Of course." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She placed her petite hands behind his strong neck to pull him down for a kiss, which he gave her gladly, though he separated his lips from hers before the kiss got heated. He was still curious.

"What happened?" He asked, playing with her raven locks.

"Nothing." She stated, and moved to capture his lips again.

"No!" He got disturbingly serious for Regina's liking. "You have been acting the same as you did three moons ago, before you fell ill. I often find you daydreaming, I feel your bones again when I stroke your chest, you are paler and you started to get distant with me. We hardly met in the past week."

"Oh, so you missed me." And a vicious grin started to form on her face, her hand reaching between his legs.

"Don't," he grabbed her hand, "I'm worried about you." He was searching her eyes to read from them, because he was sure she was not telling something. But what could he do? She was still a mistery to him, because during the time they spent together, they mostly were in bed, or on the floor beside the bed, or next to a tree -anywhere really- having mindblowing sex. And when they rarely talked, they ended up throwing nasty comments at eachothers heads, fighting and having sex all the same. This relationship seemed satisfying for them, both of them thinking that if it was enough for the other, it would be enough for them too.

"You should't, I'm fine." Again that smile, desperately trying to convince him.

He sighed helplessly before continuing."Just don't push me away, like you did back then. I accept that you don't want me to tend to you, but I still could visit to chear you up, help you get better."

"You should have had someone while I was sick, maybe keep her instead of me." She said playfully, though deep inside she was deadly serious. She considered never meeting him again during those agonising few days. She thought it would be better without him. Or more importantly, he would be better without her. At least they shouldn't stay lovers. Was she fooling herself? They weren't even lovers, only fuck buddies. And now, here he was pretending he cared. She wasn't some damsel in distress to be in need of his care, or anyone else's to be precise.

"I assume, you didn't get it, I'm totally satisfied with you, your majesty." He smiled, showing his dimples, and she smiled bach at him.

"Of course you are satisfied, thief, why would't you, with the queen, the fairest of them all?" She asked playfully. "You have all night to cherish my royal body."

"And that I will do, my Queen." He hovered over her and kissed her not so red, but still full lips roughly, pushing his thick tongue right in between, as deep as he could enter her. All she could do was to moan, while they tongues duelled deep in her mouth. He knew she liked it rough, and he wouldn't disappoint her, not ever. His fingers pinched her nipples a few times, which alone made her go crazy. "I can't get enough of you when your breasts are this sensitive."

She moaned and arched her back, her nipples already rubbed into hard peaks, but that wasn't enough for Robin, he had to taste her, make her wet there too. First he licked thoroughly the right breast, than he continued with the left, each mounds wobbling slightly through his ministrations. She was pantig, her whole body squirming as she was close to coming. If he would just touch her between the legs she would come instantly. "Please, Robin!"

He liked it, when she begged, it made him feel like he had her at his mercy. And he really did. "Yes, my Queen." He said, because he knew what she needed and he was more than happy to give it to her, after all, he wanted to see her come, to see her loose control, because he liked to believe, that then he could see the real Regina. Though only for a few seconds. So he kept on tugging on her nipples with his teeth and left hand, while his right hand reached down, two fingers parting her folds to make wide space for the middle finger, which dipped inside her through wetness.

She cried out, grabbing both the sheet beside her and Robin's short hair. He only had to give her a few strokes, with his thumb pressed hardly to her bundle of nerves. When he felt her tightening around his finger, he added another one as he released her right breast with a wet pop, to be able to watch her closely. "Look at me." He whispered.

She tried to obey, but her orgasm was too big, too complete. Her thighs were trembling and her pelvis rose from the bed -making it hard for Robin to move his fingers, to help her ride out her climax -as she screamed, open-mouthed, her eyelids fluttering. She still managed to focus on Robin a little, as blinking tiredly. Her body was still quivering, she hadn't gained back the control over it, yet. She felt him give her kisses to the corner of her panting mouth, to her cheeks, her jaw and her forehead.

"You are beautiful." He whispered with dim eyes, slowly rubbing his length to her left tigh. He stroked her neck and arms, giving her time to recover, but she stayed close to limp, except for the shivers which occasionally ran through her.

"Hey." He tried smiling.

"Hmm." Was her only answer.

"You okay?"

"Will you let me sleep a little? I feel so drained." She whispered, eyes half closed.

The queen is gone for now, Regina stays a bit longer this time, Robin thought.

"Of course." He said as he tucked her in. "You sure you'r okay?" He started to worry again, it was only 8 pm.

"Mhm."

"I'll bring us dinner, and wake you up in two hours."

She nodded slightly and was already asleep.

She never fell asleep this early, except before she got ill back then, when he feared he would loose her.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! :-)


	2. Help 2

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately I won't be able to post frequently, but please be patient. There are at least two more chapters to go.

I forgot to apologise for my english. Sorry, I try to do my best. And I do have a beta, though I couldn't make him to read this, or the previous one, because I don't think he would be able to concentrate on the grammar or spelling. This fic is just too smutty. :) So maybe the mistakes will be corrected later. Hope they aren't distroying the story.

Thank you so much for the many follows and favs! It also felt so good to read the reviews, see some of you guessing what is going to happen. Thank you, each one is really an inspiration.

We continue where we left them. In bed... Angst in the end!

* * *

He was pumping two fingers in and out of her, in a steady pace, twisting them sometimes, his seed leaking out of her all through the process, making his movements easier.

She was a breathtaking sight, on her hands and knees, just the way she let him take her only minutes ago. And she let him take her hard and fast, because the poor man had waited long enough. And he even brought her the promised dinner into bed -what a gentleman. Though she couldn't care less about the food as he woke her with his shameless touches.

She glanced back at him every now and then, from the corners of her heavily shadowed eyes, using always too much makeup. Black was her colour, he learned it quite early, and he found it intimidating and sad in the same time. Her long hair was black too, which now covered her left shoulder, falling down along her left side, it's end just reaching the sheets.

She gave him a smirk as she squeezed his fingers, trapping them inside her. Even from her current position, she could make it seem like she was in charge. But Robin wasn't always playing along with her.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a playful smile as he roughly pushed in a third finger. He almost withdrew all three instantly, when she turned her head away from him to release a short, sharp cry, and slightly moved away from him, swaying on her knees. He saw her taking a deep breath, head bowed, as his free hand touched her gently between the shoulderblades, her skin warm and shining, body trembling a little. After she adjusted to the thickness, she resumed her previous movements against his fingers.

"Was it too much?" He asked, voice deep, and laced with worry.

"In case you haven't ...mmhh... already noticed, nothing is ...mmhh... too much for me." She said between low moans, and what she said and how she said it, made Robin shiver uncontrollably. She was right, she never ever complained about what he did to her, but still, he didn't know with witch action will he reach her limits once.

"Then I'll just keep trying." He managed to say, after releasing a long breath through his nose, his eyes glowing with arousal.

He carressed her back, sliding his left palm along her spine down to her ass, than all the way back to her neck. He went up further to burry his fingers in her hair, and when he found a good grip there, he began to pull her hair painfully, making her elbows straighten as her head and chest rose further from the bed. This way bringing her closer to him, in order to hear her moans and shaky breaths better, while he plunged into her from behind with his other hand.

She let him pull her hair. She would let him do to her anything he wanted. She just loved the pain he caused. She needed this pain to stop her other feelings, wanting to surface from her dark and lonely heart. She needed the physical suffering to veil her emotional one.

After a while he released her black locks -too soon for her liking, and leaned forward to place tender kisses behind her ear, then layed his head on the nape of her neck. He confused her with his reappearing tenderness. Not once had she told him, that she didn't need it. But maybe he was the one, who did. He was the one, who felt the need to take care of someone. Not especially her, but someone. A woman, she thought.

He stroked her neck on the front, above her collar bones, then let his -previously violating- hand wonder down between her breasts, also around them, weighting the mounds, but never touching the already erect nipples. Driving her crazy with this neglect.

All this time his right hand was keeping it's slow but firm pace -three fingers still burried inside her, though his wrist was starting to ache from the uncomfortable angle.

"I feel you are close." He whispered into her left ear, his chest hair now scratching the left side of her quivering body.

"Yess... , don't you dare to stop...!" She managed to hiss.

He smiled a wicked smile, which she couldn't see of course. No, he won't stop, however he had further plans with his Queen. Starting to act on them, his left hand left behind her chest -nipples still eager for further and firmer touches, and he dipped two fingers into her open mouth. He wasn't surprised, when she immediately started to suck them eagerly.

He pushed his knuckles to the side of her mouth, making her turn her head slightly, and she looked at him, eyes darker than ever. Mesmerised, he pulled the fingers out to hold her face close to his, wet digits flat on her flushed cheek.

"If I didn't know you were a queen, I would think you have quite a different profession to ply a trade, a rather primal one."

"You seem well experinced yourself, too, Thief." She breathed heavily with a grin.

Then he kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue inside, and while he moved it in and out of her mouth, he stilled his fingers in her core, making her whimper helplessly against his invading tongue. She was so close, her inner muscles started to quiver. She tried to move, but he hold her in place with his strong arms.

At the same time, he spread his thumb some more from the three unmoving digits, to put it's tip on her other opening, but only after he coated the thick digit with the juces that kept leaking out of her. He circled the puckery surface slowly and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed a little and she moaned again, surprised.

Only a few times did he penetrate her this way, and exclusively when she asked him to. And though it still hurt her, she didn't mind it at all, because she was already deathly close to coming. It was ironic how she got turned on from the same things that have been forced on her more than three decades ago.

Was it even healthy? No, most definitely it wasn't. She had known she was abnormal. She had known she wasn't sane. But what all she wanted was to be happy, for once in her life, before all got out of hands completely. Or even just to pretend to be happy, during that short time they spent together, otherwise continue with her miserable life. This was all what was left for her, and she wouldn't dare to hope for more. Nor would she let him know anything of her sickness, it was easier this way.

For the time being, Robin made her forget her despair. He made her heart rate rise, her mind numb, her body satisfied. He caused her pain, then caressed her aching parts, though honestly she didn't understand why she let him do to her either of those.

When he finally pushed his thumb through, and started to move the three fingers again, she couldn't hold her weight any more and tumbled to her right side. Due to her sudden fall their lips separated from eachother's, however Robin managed to keep his fingers in place, never stopping his movements.

He also managed not to crash her tiny body under his, and after landing beside her, he turned her chest a bit to reach her breasts with his mouth. He attacked them with all he had, licking, nibbing, tugging, lapping the eager nipples. All the while trusting forcefully into both of her hidden openings, filling her compleately, rubbing her so deliciously. He moaned against her mounds contentedly, as she arched her back in response to his ministrations. Soon she started to move against one of his legs with her center, giving also some attention to her sensitive nub, being desperate for her release.

"Let it go, Regina!" He whispered, looking up from her heaving chest.

"Robin..." She breathed between moans, her head tossing, eyes closed, her whole body squirming against his, her fingers buried in his hair. She was again at his mercy, and in a strange way she felt safe. It felt right, it felt good in all way. She was floating, she was in heaven.

"That's it." He said, as he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers, and watched her ride out her waves. Her body stretching like a gracious bow as she cried out her release. "You are beautiful." He continued, while she was still shaking, unable to utter any word. After pulling his fingers free, he stroked her back gently, as she lazily snuggled closer to him. He hugged her and kissed her, like lovers do.

She felt him hard against her center and her body shook some more.

"Can I?" He asked looking into her hazy eyes as she nodded in response. He studied her features till she convinced him with a soft smile.

He grabbed her face with both of his hands, and kissed her deeply, passionately. He pushed her slowly to her back, then finding her entrance with his tip, he guided his member into her. They both moaned, thanks to her incredible thightness. And also because becoming one felt magical every time. It only took three trusts and he came, too, then collapsed on top of her.

When he got his senses back he slowly sat up beside Regina, quietly observing her unsettlingly almost completely unmoving form. She was still so beautiful, but also so pale and skinny.

She was just laying there, looking up at him, eyes almost closed, her mascara smeared a bit, her forehead shining with sweat. And as he caressed her clammy skin, he not just saw, but also felt her ribs protruding on her rising chest. He didn't want her to be that sick again, but sadly her hipbones were also too visible to consider healthy. And then he saw something else.

"You should have told me, that it hurt." He looked in her dark eyes, with worry and confusion on his face.

"But it didn't." She answered, mimicing his confusion.

"You sure? Because you are bleeding." He gestured to the sheet under her.

"That's ...", she touched her stomack unconsciously, registering the pain, which grew with every orgasm she had this evening. "I's nothing to worry about. You know that it happens." While talking she couldn't look in his eyes, afraid that he would see through her lie. She checked the amout of blood, and a sudden dizziness cought her as she sat up to see a little bright red puddle between her legs. Her heart strated to hammer in her chest, and she had to force her breathing to calm down, so Robin wouldn't notice her shock.

Maybe nature has beaten her this time and she won't need the help of that awful potion. Though her upcoming agony still made her tremble with fear.

But she definately needed to leave. She needed to leave his chambers, now.

She stood and wrapped a gown around her, as fast as she could, with her vision getting blurry and knees trembling.

"Yes, I know, but you always tell me when it is one of those days, and you didn't warn me this time, so I got worried." He watched her fighting with her gown's belt, not understanding the sudden change in her mood. "Regina? You know that you still can stay."

She stared back at him, stilling her fingers. If he would even knew the truth. But he won't, ever.

"Eat something, at least. Before you go, please." He pleaded, stepping closer to her, offering his hand for guidance. He sensed her weakness.

No, no she couldn't stay, soon the cramps will get stronger, and she needed to be alone while it happened.

Panic was written on her face, and Robin got more worried with each passing second.

Before she could turn to leave, she felt the remaining strength leave her body with another gush of blood between her legs, then everything went black.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please send your thoughts!

Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you! Thank you, thank you! All of you! :)

Now I just have to live up to your expectations. :)

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she barely saw anything. All she could register was that she was lying in a bed.

There were people around her, speaking, though she couldn't understand what they were talking about. Everything was so blurry, and the room was moving around her. It was quite dark, but after a little time she realised, that she was in her chambers. Robin must have carried her all the way here from his bedchambers after she collapsed.

She blinked a few times and tried to lift her head up a bit from the pillow. She could make out two man standing in the far corner of the room, facing each other. Than her sight travelled to the foot of the bed, where a woman was doing something with great struggle between her parted knees.

The middle-aged woman -wearing dark clothes, her fuzzy face unrecognisable, grey hair in a thight bun - was lifting a red sheet from under the thin blanket -the only thing covering Regina's nudity, then tossed the soaked material to the floor.

"There is too much blood." Regina heared her say, and her tears made her vision even more blurry.

She felt the pain, she knew well what was happening to her, and a sob escaped through her parted lips at the realisation. After she saw another deep red rug risen from between her thighs, she had to look away from the woman, not being able to watch any more the nasty job she was doing.

After she let her sight -dimmed from tears- roam around the ceiling for some time -all the while trying to calm her breathing, her eyes found themselfs back on the two man in the corner.

She still couldn't see clearly who they were. But she did hear the worry in the taller one's voice, and she immediately persumed that he was Robin. From what she was able to see and hear in her shaken state, he could as well be Charming, too. Though her hope was strong for him to be no one else, but Robin Hood, who other would be worried about her? And he was the one there when she collapsed, after all.

"Your majesty, it seems worse this time." The woman stopped her movements as she looked sideways to the men.

"Send for Rumpelstiltskin." _Robin_ ordered the other man.

"And the faries?" The smaller man asked, concerned.

"They wouldn't come."_ Robin_ explained, disappointment evident in his tone. "Go now! Hurry!" He commanded.

Regina found something confusing in what he said, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was simply too tired to think. And she would trust Robin to do what was best for her. He was that kind of a man. Not like ..., not like the ... No, she won't think of him, not now, not ever. He was dead, he had been dead for decades. He can't ever hurt her again.

She tried to smile at Robin, reach for him with one of her hands, but she was just too weak to move. Somehow she was grateful for him to be there for her, to care for her. It warmed her already too cold heart. She wanted him to tell her that everything is going to be okay.

It was a rather strange feeling, they must have given her some herbs to make her feel this much at ease, for her walls to be crumbled down complately. She felt free of her burden, like she was floating, and Robin always made her feel like floating.

She could even let him love her, she thought. She could let herself be weak in his arms. He would give her comfort, that of she was sure. He would make her agony bearable, her heart lighter, her mind calmer and her body whole again.

He came so close, though she still coudn't see his precious face, nor his kind eyes.

She wanted to see him, to touch him, but her vision remained unclear, and her body drained.

But why doesn't he come closer to her?

It must be her mistake. She hadn't let him close to her before, she hadn't let him care for her, tend to her.

She should have, she knew it now. Was it too late? She hoped it wasn't. She hoped there still was something good waiting for her.

The other man -or rather boy, according to his quite thin voice- came back, accompanied by someone. Someone with magic, Regina felt it in her bones, though she couldn't see who it was, yet.

She figured it wasn't really important. She will be healed with magic like before. It didn't really matter from who's hands will her misery finally end.

She remembered the only other time she needed magic to stay alive after a severe miscarrige. The only other time, when her baby didn't die from her own hands, from her drinking that potion of death, pain and emptyness.

_It happened when she had enough of her constant suffering, both physical and emotional, when she felt strong enough to act against Rumpelstiltskin's whishes. Or more like, when she got devastated enough to do so._

_After all the pain she endured between these castle walls, after her loneliness -which only grew with every little life she lost- became unbearable, she finally decided to keep her baby. And she was waiting for it's arrival with all the love she had kept locked in herself during the years with Snow and her father._

_She felt the hope getting stronger, becoming almost as real as it was when she and Daniel planned to run away. It seemed like love was a possibility for her after all. No, of course not with the King, but with her unborn child. Hope and love. The baby will bring her both, she thought naively, and she waited to be happy finally._

_Everything looked better than she thought it would ever become. The King got nicer to her with every passing month, Regina could even see the slightly suppressed expectation on him. And as her bump grew, Snow also got more and more excited about having a little brother or sister. It really seemed she could be happy in this castle after all._

_Rumple, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased with her act of rebellion at all. He was angry with her, refused to teach her, which she didn't mind at all. He waited for her to change her mind, to drink the potion in the end. The potion, which he taught her how to make. Because he needed his monster to cast the curse, and a baby would only distract her. But her pain, her suffering made him happier, brought him closer to his goal. That bastard imp._

Her past was so painful, she didn't want to think about it any longer. So she forced her brain to focus on the _present._ She tried to concentrate harder on what was happening around her, because she found some things confusing, but just couldn't figure out what. She considered her confusions to be due to the loss of blood.

But soon she will be as good as before.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her belly. It made her wake from her momentary doze, which she just realised to be in. She narrowed her eyes to see who it was. She expected it to be Robin. She wanted it to be him. For him to touch her finally. But it wasn't him.

'I'm sorry, deary.' That high-pitched voice always made her uneasy, this time it wasn't any different. But how?

She was able to see now those ugly fingers, ending in sharped nails, resting on her belly. It was definitely him, but how?

He couldn't be here, he was dead.

She was so confused. Body heavy and shaking.

His hand was on her bump, on her _huge_ bump.

_What?_ _No, please don't! _

This was the past. This was her past, which she didn't want to relive.

It was a nightmare, a memory of that only time when she whished her baby to live, but she failed again.

Her breathig increased drastically. She wanted to wake up, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and whished to be with Robin._ Wake up. Wake up. Wakeup._

'You are not meant to be happy, Regina, you should know that by now.' Rumpelstiltskin continued with a smug face.

'How is she? Can you help her?' It was the King's voice, and Regina already knew it would be his. After she became aware of Rumple's presence, she wasn't surprised that it wasn't Robin's face that greated her, as she previously thought it would. As she hoped him to be. No, he was the King, and his worry was not ment for her, but the baby. Never for her.

'Look at me!' The imp's greasy face came too close, as he grabbed Regina's jaw between his fingers forcefully, and looked siriously into her big, frightened eyes. 'Ignore him! You have to listen to me, deary.'

She didn't understand what was he talking about, she was barely conscious, and beside that, an unpleasant feeling started to invade her heart. Fear. Fear of the unknown.

'I am not in your past, I am here in the present, alive, only not completely myself.' He giggled in the end disturbingly.

'It's funny, that when I finally gave up hurting you, your sister appeares from nowhere to take my place.' He told her in his sing-song voice. 'She will make me do things to you, deary, things, that won't be pleasant.' He thought for a moment, as he made a serious face. 'She will use you against the others. Not like she does it with me, no,' and he giggles again, like real psychotic, 'she will hurt you, and everyone you hold dear. And yes, she knows of him, though she doesn't know everything.' He grabbed her face stronger to bring her averting eyes back to meet his yellow ones. 'This is the only way I could speak to you, though I can't tell you what to do. If you could get my dagger, though, that would help a lot. But that's nearly impossible. Anyway, good luck, deary!'

Then he disappeared -while still giggling, along with the King, the neglectful woman and her sad bedchamber.

* * *

'Welcome back.' Granny greeted her gently, with light voice, like she was talking to a frightened child. And that was how Regina really felt herself when she woke up from her nightmare -which was an unplesant memory, truly. One of those awful ones from her time as Leopold's Queen.

She was still shaky and a bit confused. She expected to see Robin in the room, but he wasn't there. Because he knew she wouldn't let him stay. It was her fault.

The tears slid freely from her eyes to her pale cheeks. It would be so easy to just bury her face in his chest and let him hold her.

But he wasn't there. And maybe it was better this way.

She felt weak and tired, closing her eyes seemed so tempting. She saw Granny trying to hide the pity from her face, with not much succes.

'Your bleeding stopped a little while ago.' Regina's ears started to ring at the older woman's words.

She muffled a sob with one hand while her other grabber her still tight middle. The tears clouding her vision for real now.

It is over then, she thought.

...

* * *

Some new ideas came to me with this story, so maybe it will be a bit longer, than I fist thought. Do you mind it? :)

Thank you, Kris Morene, for the constructive criticism, I used quotation marks instead of hyphens in this chapter. Sorry, in my country, we usually use hyphens. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry, this took me so long! I had a huge writer's block, and I'm not even a writer... :) It felt awful. I guess I just have too high expectations on myself, I should just enjoy writing, because that is why I started it after all. So I finally came up with this, hope you are still going to like it! :)

I have to say, the reviews, favs and follows helped a lot! Thank you so much! Never expected this many! You made my heart swell!

* * *

After knocking repeatedly on the thick wooden door, Robin was waiting for the expected help to appear from inside. His arms slightly shaking as Regina's limp body was getting heavier with each passing second.

It was well past midnight, the shadows of the torches were dancing freely on the rigid stonewall, not being enough at all to illuminate the dark corridor.

Granny didn't wear her usual glasses as she twinkled at them from the now slightly ajar door of her chamber.

"What happened?" She asked, her sleepy face changing instantly into one grazed with concern when recognizing the pair in front of her.

"She fainted and I couldn't wake her. She is bleeding a little." Robin informed her. "I remembered you taking care of her before, so I assumed she would trust you this time, too."

"You assumed well." she said, sounding rather tired. She must have already been in a deep sleep, when he came to wake her up, no matter whatever it took. And Robin saw as the tired, old werewolf's features changed the second time that night, as she looked closely at Regina. At the sight of her pale face and lifeless body, the older woman's eyes showed sadness, tears even. And it suddenly made Robin afraid. "Come in." She said, her sight never leaving the fallen queen.

Why would anyone shed tears for The Evil Queen, Robin wondered? Why would anyone be sad when she was hurt? Why would anyone tend to her at all? She wasn't hurting anyone nowdays, but she wasn't too nice to anyone either. Maybe except for Roland, she never had a bad word for him. Still, almost everyone else hated her or at least feared her, as much as he knew. But not Granny. Why?

So many questions around the queen, and all he could think of if it was something serious that was happening to her now. Or was he only overreacting it?

"I don't think it is anything out of ordinary." He tried to sound calm. "I just got worried, I don't want her to get that sick again." And he realized that he was trying to reassure himself with his words, not the anxious looking Granny.

"Nothing is ordinary with her." The werewolf said, as she gestured for him to put Regina down to the bed. "Now go. Let me check her." She added. Glasses in place, she was already sitting down on the bed beside Regina, holding her frighteningly white and bony fingers in one hand, touching her sweet face with the other.

And Robin realised those full lips getting closer to white now and it scared him, it made him worried, when he shouldn't be worried this much. He had no right to fear for her well being, had no place beside Regina, they were nothing to eachother he only carried her here because he was a generous man, a kind man, who takes care of the weak and injured. The only problem was that he didn't believe himself anymore.

He hesitated first, reluctant to leave Regina's side, but the serious expression the older woman was wearing conviced him to go. "I'll wait outside."

"Good." Granny said, not even looking in the direction where he was standing stunned, but as soon as she heared the door crack, she busied herself with undressing the sick queen.

* * *

"Your bleeding stopped a little while ago." The tired werewolf told her gently.

It is over then, Regina thought, eyes closed, burried deep in her sorrow. She couldn't see the kind smile disappearing from the older woman's face and transform into something more close to concern than anything else.

Granny had an intuition that this time Regina at least thought about keeping her baby. What bigger proof to have than the fact that she haven't used her vile potion, the poor troubled soul haven't used that poison, yet.

She even seemed further along already, as Granny could study her body thoroughly during the past five hours or so. Her breasts looked fuller, while the other parts of her body looked thinner, eminently due to the nagging sickness, which was also heavily present the previous time. And as she had been lying peacefully on her back -still unconscious but at least not bleeding anymore- Granny, with her gentle hands could also feel out a hard, growing womb through the thin muscles of Regina's concave abdomen, thanks to the lack of fatty tissue in the brunette's body.

It meant joy, but it also meant worry.

Regina should have taken better care of herself, if she wished to stay healthy during the pregnancy and give birth to a healthy baby in the end. Granny didn't understand why would she let herself consumed by something as beautiful and miracuolus as expecting a child. Only if she hadn't decided, yet. Maybe Regina hadn't made the decision about this pregnancy, yet. She could have ended it already, or she could have freely enjoyed it, preferably together with the soon-to-be father.

But no, she hasn't done either of those, she rather acted as if nothing particular happened, as if she wasn't even pregnant. Or did she hope for nature to make the decision for her? Did she wait for Robin - because Granny was almost completely sure that he was the father, to give her a reason to have the baby, to have his baby? What could have changed since the last time? Three months ago she seemed so dreadfully determined about ending it, going through that pain in the early stage.

While waiting for Regina to wake up, the werewolf promised herself to talk some sense into the young woman, not to let her destroy herself repeatedly any more. And finally, after almost six hours of resting, Regina has came round, quite confused. Which made the older woman a bit confused, too, so she tried everything she could to make her at ease.

"Why are you crying? Please, child, calm down it's not good for the baby."

"The baby?" Regina asked, her voice not hers at all, broken and quiet. "It didn't...?" She finished sobbing and was now busy with cleaning her face from the tear tracks, eyes big and dark, shakily waiting for the confirmation to be said.

"No." As Granny saw a tiny smile on those pale lips, she was happy to offer a big, kind smile of hers in return. "For now at least, but you should take better care of yourself from now on, if you really plan to carry this baby to full term." Then she helped the stunned Regina to sit up against the headboard. "Let's start with some food, shall we."

"But..." She tried, between chewing and swalloving the small bites she took from the food Granny was helping her with. It didn't make sense to her at all, the cramps, the bleeding. She would have assumed that she had lost the pregnancy. She still felt very weak, like all strength left her body, but despite that and a slight uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdomen, she would say she was fine. She had been worse not once, that she was sure of.

"Don't worry dear. Everything will be fine, if you eat and rest properly."

Hearing the reassurance, Regina swallowed visibly as her mind began to race, and she strated to remember why she felt so confused after awakening in the first place.

Her dream. Her memory. Rumple appearing in her memory. And suddenly her throat constricted, and sickness was threatening her insides.

"You plan to keep the baby this time, am I right?" Granny asked, studying the change in Regina's features apprehensively, then offering her a glass of water.

"I..., I can't, I shouldn't." After taking a few sips, she handed the glass back with a shaking hand.

"Why?"

"Because ... I ..." Then she heared Rumple's disturbing voice again, telling her that Zelena would hurt everyone she holds dear, and she just can't let something like that happen. Again. She can't loose someone again. Life was so cruel to her. How can it give her love, a man and children, only to endanger them, only to cause her pain by losing them. How could life be so mean to her?

How? Why? She had to be cursed to be so unfortunate.

"What is it, child?" The older woman's uneasiness grew as she saw the haunted look plaster on Reginas face, and her eyes filling with tears.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head. "You just don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." Granny stated, but her words didn't achieve the intended affect. She whished to sound appreciative and helpful, instead all she managed was to fuel Regina's anger against the world, against life.

_How dare this hag she-wolf pretend to know how she feels, how everything is against her happiness, how she always has to fight and fight again._

"Then that means you know too much, and I have to kill you." Eyes furious and shining darkly, she sat up straight from the headboard, as she snapped back, attacking with words being her most frequently used weapon.

"Regina, please. I am not the enemy."

"I know." She said brokenly, sagging back into the pillows. "But still, you should better stay away from me."

"Stop pushing people away." Granny pleaded, then she paused waiting for a sassy remark, but none came. Instead, she saw teartracks on the brunette's cheeks, head held down, she was caressing her still flat belly. "You have to tell him." She went on, surprising Regina with her words, and more so with her resistance against the Queen's previous request, of staying away from her. "He was so worried abou you, he cares for you, too." She tried to take the pregnant woman's free hand in her's to comfort her, but Regina pulled it back right away.

"He should't, and you shouldn't either. I don't deserve it, and above that, it is dangerous." She told the older woman, fire returning into her eyes along with the craziness, which now dominated her delicate features.

"You can't say that." Granny tried with the devastated Regina, who sadly already made up her mind.

She won't let anyone die because of her ever again. She won't let anyone care for her or love her, only to get hurt. And neither will she let anyone close only to cry and suffer when she herself gets killed or tortured or god knows what else terrible. Because that is what is going to happen, always something terrible. And she didn't whish it not for Robin nor Roland, nor for Granny, and not even for Snow. She will fight that green witch, but she can't succeede while she has weeknesses. First she has to shield herself from them. Then she will fight the witch to protect them, even if she has to die in the end, because they will be safe, and that is all that mattered.

She felt the fighter coming back to life inside her. A weak, tired, lonely fighter, but she was still a fighter.

"My potion will be ready in two days, I will call you when your presence will be needed. Otherwise I wish not to be disturbed in my chambers. You can tell Snow to send me a meal every day, but I don't want to see anyone."

"Don't do this." The old werewolf pleaded confused. "You can't push me away, you know, especially after all I learned about you."

But it was already too late. The Queen, with haunted look in her dim eyes, disappeared in a purple smoke.

* * *

"Go away!" Regina answered harshly at the unwanted knocking on her door. She had no intention to talk to anyone, especially not to him.

"Regina please, I have to see you," he pleaded desperately "to see if you are really okay, and I'd also like to talk to you." He couldn't believe when Granny bursted out of her chamber looking furious and troubled, telling him that Regina magically disappeared from inside not a minute ago. He was so tired that first he thought he was only dreaming. Only when he registered the pain in his bones -thanks to the uncomfortable place and position he was sitting in for half a night- did he know that what he just heared was real. Though he still had hard time in believing it. And as Granny tried to explain to him what had happened, truly it didn't help much. What she said did not make any sense. He had to see with his own eyes that Regina was all right.

So he just kept knocking and pleading to finally get in.

Her heart ached and tears burned her eyes, because she wanted it, too. She so much wanted to touch him, to talk to him. But she couldn't let herself have it, she couldn't let him near her; to let him see her, because he would be able to look into her soul, and then he would see her secrets. She won't let him, she will protect him from herself.

A plan came up in her mind, a painful, cruel plan.

She started to walk with renewed grace, wearing her usual well fitted mask, to open the door for him, with one thing in her mind. To scare him away.

"Now. You can see, I am fine." She said flatly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that." And as he studied her, she really looked fine, her makeup flawlessly applied, nice black dress, with a seemingly soft material hugging her body perfectly, maybe even too tightly sans a corset, but still pushing her breasts up nicely. But what did she hide under these layers? He couldn't tell. He stared into her eyes, but only saw emptiness. And he had enough of her shields, of her games, her returning coldness against him. He had to know what is going on in her head, in her heart. "I thought, when you feel better, we could go out for a picnic, with Roland. He misses you, you know."

"No, I can't go." She was so taken aback from his request that this was all she could utter, though she managed to do it with such apathy that Robin almost belived her.

"Why?" He asked, and when he didn't get an answer, only a pretty, gaping mouth and big helpless eyes, he took a step closer to her, entering her chambers. "Listen," he continued after. "He likes you, and I like you, let's try to do something nice together, like we used to at the beginning, before we started to see each other secretly."

"You are going to hate me, because of what I did." She spoke finally, because she decided that she can't lie to him any more, she can't play with his emotions, more she can't play with the little boy's. She was too tired to pretend that nothing happened, she owed him the truth, because he was a good man after all. He was good even with her. And maybe he would get angry with her enough to leave her alone. It was a painful wish to make, but it was what was best for everyone. If only it wasn't this hard for her, if only it would be as easy as it used to be.

"No, I don't care anymore what you did as The Evil Queen. You changed." He tried to reassure her by gently taking her delicate face in his big hands. His eyebrows knitted because he didn't understand her.

"But I didn't talk about my past." She whispered, her eyes now showing a hint of fear. "You want to know what really happened," she took a ragged breath, as sobes were threatening her lungs "when I was sick three months ago?" She just knew that he will hate her, she only hoped that he won't hurt her too much, because she still had important things to do, witches to destroy and loved ones to protect. "You want to know what I did?" And she let her tears fall freely.

_This is it. It is going to be over soon, she thought._

"What are you talking about Regina?" He was beyond confused, and beside that, he saw that Regina was struggling, that she was shattered and afraid. And he didn't like to see her like this. What the hell had happened? It had to be something huge to shake her this much, to fail to hide her emotions in front of him. He never wanted to help her and protect her more desperately.

"I was with child. I was carrying your unborn child, Robin, and I made a potion to lose it."

_There, finally it was out._

"No, no!" He shook his head, still holding her face, and looking into her sad, shining eyes. "I can't believe it."

"I aborted our baby!" She pushed, when he did nothing else. Because beside being relieved that her sin was finally revealed, she was dying to be punished somehow. She wanted him to be angry at her, to hurt her, phisically, too. She felt she deserved at least a slap, after she killed his baby. That's what The King would do. No, he would do so much more, terrible things, than a little slap. And though Robin was the opposite of The King in so many ways, and she could only see sadness now in his always playful and kind blue eyes, not anything close to rage, she still expected him to hurt her.

"Why, Regina, why?" He whispered instead, caressing her wet cheeks. "You should have told me! Why are you keeping everything from me?"

He is forgiving. Too forgiving if you would ask the merry men, but even he can't forgive this. And she still keeps a secret from him...

_What is he going to do?_

"Gods Regina." He said finally, strong hands taking a forceful grip on both sides of her face. He then turned them and took two small steps forward, making her weak and shaking body move on his demand, forcing her back to collide with the stonewall of her huge bedchamber. She released a surprised gasp at the impact and she closed her eyes, giving herself to him completely.

At his mercy. Dying from his hands would be a salvation for her.

_Just do anything, she thought._

And than he kissed her. Deeply and long, with love and passion, and a dash of sorrow.

She kissed him back. Maybe it was the last time, and she wanted to taste him once more. It felt so good, his kiss, his closeness. His body pushing to hers completely, almost painfully with her back against the cold wall.

Robin's hands started to roam with need, but not with possession. He cupped her breasts through the soft material strongly, but not painfully. All this time he never let go of her lips, kept it attached to his, afraid of what else would she confess. For now he only wanted to feel her, to know that she is healthy and alive. He pushed his hip into hers, connecting their most sensitive parts more firmly. He felt her moan vibrate into his mouth. She was so responsive. He put a hand on her sex and she gasped. Feeling more turned on with every sound she made against his lips, Robin released her, only to reach down to gather up the skirt of her long black dress to get a better access to her center. That was when he saw her.

Standing against the stonewall, eyes big as a cornered animal's. Her whole body shaking with thighs tightly pressed together. How didn't he feel those tears against his cheek, covering hers completely? "Please," she whispered, while crying silently. She was hugging herself with trembling arms, covering a breast which got free from her dress, supposedly thanks to his more absentminded ministrations. How could he misunderstand her reactions? Then he suddenly remembered, she never touched him back, never moved against his body, she just let him do what he wanted. And she obviously wasn't even ready for an intercourse, how could he forget what happened only the previous night?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered between short breaths, looking into her frightened eyes with his shining ones.

_He didn't mean it._

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me, don't you?" He asked worried when she didn't move. He didn't want to scare her more with approaching.

_He wouldn't hurt her._

"I just need a moment." She whispered, voice even more deeper because of the crying.

_He is not HIM. He is not The King._

Regina walked slowly to her bed, knees going weak once on her way, but she managed not to fall. She fixed her dress before sitting down on the covers, avoiding his gaze.

She should have been stronger, she should have endured her punishment gracefully. Like she did so many years ago. And she was doing well, but then he seemed like he didn't want to do it, like he was surprised that he was hurting her. Though she felt she would have deserved it, she still was glad Robin stopped. Maybe he was truly different. But then it would mean that it will be more difficult to make him hate her. Did she fail already? Is her plan a good plan at all? Killing her baby again along with loosing everyone else she still could love? Only to be able to fight again, fight better without her weeknesses? To save them? It sounded so crazy and lonely, a dangerous and sad mission.

_What is she going to do now?_

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call Granny?" He asked, seeing her hand massaging slightly her lower abdomen, the gesture too similar to the one after the blood appeared last night.

She shook her head in response, finally looking at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

He came closer, sat on the bed beside her, and hesitantly took her hand in his. "I would love to have children with you, but if you don't want to, then we won't, just be honest with me, please." Her stomach dropped painfully at his words, as he smiled with his dimples, and she realised that their baby could easily have those, too.

She wasn't able to return his kind smile, because she knew, he would definitely hate her if she would do it again.

"I'll try." She said softly. "But now I really need my rest."

_She needed to think._

"All right, my Queen." He helped her under the covers, and happily kissed her on the lips before leaving. "I'll come later to check on you."

Little did he know about her newest plan.

* * *

I promise, that this will have a happy ending, just bear with me! And there are also going to be more sexy times! ;)

Sorry, but the updates will be at least weeks apart, but I hope you are still interested in the story. My life is a bit hectic right now, with having two little boys at home. I love them, but they are too noisy! :)

Please, share with me your thoughts about this chapter, I'm really curious! Thank you!

Now (06.09.2014.) this chapter is corrected by a registered beta reader, snoopydoodles17. Thank you again Grace! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the extreme long delay! Please just keep reading, don't leave me! ;)

I have so many surprises for you! snoopydoodles17

Edited and corrected on the 26th of December thanks to my dear beta, snoopydoodles17! Still all the mistakes are mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Two months later._

It was a pleasantly warm and sunny afternoon. The dry leaves of the autumn were rustling under Regina's and Robin's boots. The couple was walking slowly, hand in hand, while inhaling the fresh air of the colourful forest. They briefly heared a few birds singing every now and then as they were heading to a field deep in the forest, yet not too far from the castle. The place which Snow and Robin often visited to practice shooting arrows. The two archers have gone so many times, that they had already built various targets to aim at, the effort resulting in the practice to end mostly in pure exhaustion and happy laughter.

This wasn't the first time Regina accompanied them, everyone encouraging her to take long walks in the forest so as to help to increase her appetite. And honestly it did help, but it also made her tremendously worn out. To a level where she could walk only in a very slow pace. So Robin stayed behind with her while Snow rushed forward, bursting of energy. Regina admired the young brunette's physicality, but again, they couldn't be the same. And Regina, herself was waiting for to sit down comfortably more than anything, and to finally be able to eat her well deserved afternoon snack at the edge of the field.

They were heading west, foothills forcing them to climb a bit uphill, but they knew that behind the hump lurked their destination. Less than a hundred feet away, behind those big oaks.

"Are you okay?" Asked Robin with concern when Regina slowed them down to a halt.

"Yes." She smiled back up at him, breathing quite shortly. "I only need to gather my strength for the remaining distance."

"It's okay, take your time. We are in no hurry." He responded with care, caressing her cheeks, worry still not leaving his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Rustling sounded from the distance, suddenly making them separate. And Robin instantly aimed his bow in the direction where Snow disappeared between the trees only minutes ago. The rustling got louder, the noise close to a boar approaching, or more like a herd of them. They could only recline on their hearing, because their vision was mostly blinded by the bright sun already shining from the western sky. Then the silhouette of a dark figure appeared among the trees up on the foothills, framed by the bright, yellow light. Fear crunched Robin's insides first, at the misteriousness of the sight before him, forcing his bitter mind to think of Zelena, or even more of the sorcerer's wickedness. While the figure just kept walking toward them, speeding up it's steps, soon Robin could tell it was a child - not a grownup. It was a boy. And Robin's next thought was that he was imagining Roland, and this was all a vision or a trick. His insides screamed danger, his muscles tensed as he was ready to shoot at any threat. He blinked repeatedly to clear his eyes from the blinding light, and also to clear his troubled mind. And in the end, no matter how hard did he wish to see his son walk toward him he had to admit that this boy was much older than his Roland. And as he drew closer it became evident that he was nor Roland, neither a magical creature, he was only a boy, with an open smile on his face. Robin lowered his bow slowly and glanced sideways at Regina. Time seemed to stop around them. She looked mesmerized, too, staring at the approaching boy, maybe even whishing for the same thing he did. Her wish though, it did come true.

"Henry? Oh my god it's him!" She breathed unbelieving-like, her whole face ruled with the happy smile of a loving mother, which Robin had never had a chance to see before. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. She turned her head to look Robin in the eyes, hers already welled up with tears. She saw the worry on him, but she was just too determined. So grabbing her heavy skirts between shaking fingers, she not hesitated to start off in a run. Not being able to wait to hold her boy in her arms any longer.

"Regina! Regina, please! Just please be careful!" With that he followed after her. Staying close, almost in her heels to be able to catch her if anything would happen.

"Mom, mom!" Henry shouted happily, hurrying downhill toward his mother.

His beautiful voice was only enough to make her tears start to flow. She was running as fast as she could to reach him, but to be honest she wasn't near as fast as she wanted herself to be. She also wanted to shout his name in response, but only sobs could leave her mouth thanks to being short of breath and her excitement. She did all she could, she kept on "running" while holding onto the heavy skirts of her darkblue robe. Too many layers of garment because she was feeling unexplainably cold lately. Now though, she was almost sweating from only a few feet of jogging. Sadly her body joined to the list of her personal enemies in the past months.

It didn't take much time, only a few more steps when Regina started to feel herself heaving, and also a wave of dizziness washed over her. She somehow managed not to collapse then, though the unplesant feeling made her slow down some more. She tried to calm herself from the sobs, tried to make her breathing deep and composed, but while still on the move it was already a lost cause. Henry's smiling figure started to blur before her eyes and by the time they reached eachother Regina's knees buckled under her and she fell into her son's arms.

"Regina!" Cried Robin immediately, his heart making a heavy thump when he saw her sinking to the ground. He was down on the dry leaves beside them in an instant.

"I'm okay. Everything is okay." She breathed quietly, smiling up at Robin from Henry's shoulder. And she sure meant her heart, not her body. Robin knew it from her half closed eyes and ashen skin, but he didn't say a word. He only hoped that she would tell him if something was really wrong. He knew she would, just the joy of seeing her son after almost a year completely stole her attention, making her forget of her condition. Honestly, he hoped it was only weakness for now and even wished that it would stay that way.

With this thought, Robin raised, leaving mother and son on their knees - half sitting, hugging eachother tightly, crying and laughing at the same time. Regina lifted Henry's head up from her shoulder to study his face, to wipe away his tears with her thumbs, to just look into his deep brown eyes. He changed so much, but he was still her little prince. She smiled at him widely before squeezing him again to her body, never wanting to let go of him ever again. "I missed you so much!" She whispered sniffling.

"I missed you too, mom!" He answered, surprising her when his voice revealed a layer of unexpected deepness. So much time had passed. The realisation made her to grab Henry's jacket tighter as she completely blocked out her surroundings. For now Henry was the only one existing for her.

Her face burried deep in her son's neck, Regina couldn't see Snow approaching, accompanied with Captain Hook and a pretty blond woman. Who Robin assumed could be noone else but Emma, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, and also the birth mother of Regina's son. Robin not yet wanting to disturb the heartwarming reunion, went forward to greet the other two arrivals.

They happily shook hands with Hook, the two men even shared a half-hug like old friends. Both quite content with the outcome of the mission.

"I started to lose hope ever seing your stubbly face again, man!" Patted Robin Hook on the shoulder."There are no words how grateful we are to you, Killian." He continued as Snow nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell me that you thought for a single minute that a pirate won't do anything possible to bring an errand to succes? It didn't take that long to make you worry, mate? What was it, a month?" The Captain asked smugly.

"Seven weeks." Snow cut in, who was all this time holding her daughter to her side tightly, not wanting to let go of her long-lost child either. Robin had seen the pricess smile, almost always to say the truth, but those upturned corner of moths were nowhere close to the delightful expression she was wearing now.

"I apologize, she was hard to make believe." Hook said while winking at Emma playfully, playing with his too big rings -with equally too big stones in them - on his only hand.

"It is a long story." Explained the blonde shortly. "And by the way, I'm Emma Swan. Nice to meet you." She greeted Robin, holding out her right for a handshake.

"My pleasure m'lady." Robin gently took her hand as he bowed slightly, making Emma a bit embarrassed. "My name is Robin Hood. I have heared a lot about you and I am glad to be able to finally meet you."

"Likewise." And they smiled at eachother.

Everyone was beaming from happiness, preoccupied with the introduction as well as with the reunion when they became aware of some movement from the direction of the hugging Regina and Henry, almost forgetting about them. The brushing of clothes -fabrics heavy on eachother, forced everyone to look at the fidgeting Regina. Henry was already standing, facing his mother disguised as The Evil Queen. Though his mother's different appereance didn't make too much effect on him, not liker her vanishing strength.

"Mom?" Sounded from the concerned boy, who was now studying his mother with curiousity. "Here, take my hand."

But Regina hesitated, still thinking that she could do it, that she could stand up on her own. She wouldn't look up, refusing to see the pity on their faces. She wanted to fight, she wanted her son to see her fight and be strong, be someone he could be proud of. She saw his outstreched hand, but denied the help it offered. Luckily Robin had no intention to let her stay on the cold ground any longer, nor could he watch her struggling to gather enough strength to finally get on her feet.

"I'm coming" He announced, stepping next to her, lowering a little then sliding an arm around her waist, his other going under her elbow to offer enough support. He half expected her to push him away, though recently she proved to be a good patient. She let others in, and she also let them help. Of course mostly she accepted the care only from him, and he was more than glad to give it to her.

"Thank you." The Queen said to the Archer with a weak, but honest smile. "I'm fine Henry. Please, don't worry." She continued, turning to her boy, trying to sound convining while still leaning heavily into Robin's side, not trusting her legs to hold her yet. She wanted that concerned look off of Henry's sweet face, so she took a step in his direction to smooth his hair gently, to show him that she was fine with a bright smile. Seemingly succeeding, she looked around to greet the other two travelers when she found Emma staring at her with unnaturally wide eyes.

"You can close your mouth now, Miss Swan." She said with her unforgettable sassyness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." Emma tried to say something reasonable, but it was already too late.

"I know I must look quite different to you, but please, try to control your shock better. It is all written on your face and it shows bad manner. Not an acceptable behaviour from a princess here." She continued, voice sharp and distant. But somehow Emma had an intuition that Regina, again, was being vicious only to cover her real feelings. She just seemed off.

Because yes, Emma did stare at Regina, studied her thoroughly from head to toe. And the bluish eyes didn't open wide because of Regina's fancy dress, made from various dark and gorgeous fabrics; or because of her too revealing cleavage, witch she left un-hidden. Her long, thick cloak open below her neck. Nor was Emma left speechless because of the brunette's now long hair ajusted in a classic hairdo or the frighteningly dark mascara around her eyes. Yes it did all look intimidating and also so different from the appereance of the major of Storybrooke. However, Emma saw behind The Queen's costume (which she thought Regina was only wearing to keep away the audience who neither saw her nor cared for her actually). But Emma didn't belong to them. She did see below the surface where Regina's jutting collarbones lurked from under her white skin. Her skin with only a shade of pink thanks to the previous, rather brief exercise. But the paleness still remained dominant, giving a fairly sickening contrast with all her dark outfit, black hair and eyes. Beside those, Emma also became aware of a layer of sweat on the other woman's forhead and her hands shaking barely noticably. She couldn't decide if it was from her visible wearyness, her jumpiness or from the not really present cold she was wearing her thick cloak for. Either way, she was not looking healthy.

"I'll teach her everything she needs to know." Smiled Snow calmly at her daughter, ignoring Regina for now. Because she could have said it so much more painfully in an attempt to retort to the queen, to fuel her remorse. Because everyone there knew who was the real cause of Emma not being able to be risen to be a polite princess.

"Oh... okay then. I'm dying to hear all the details of your journey, so I suggest we head back to the castle." Robin stated to everyone's relief, the air around them getting too tense for his liking.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Emma asked Snow after a while, lowering her voice as the two of them were walking a few steps behind the others. "And I don't mean the sarcasm - which I remember well enough, or the whole Evil Queen appearance, because I know that she used to be way more twisty and ... dark." She explained, her eyes still big from her recent astonishment. "What I mean is that she can't even walk in a proper pace! Is she sick or something?"

"She is pregnant, Emma." Snow explained with a light smile, though she seemed stangely too excited about the thing.

"Oh..." Was the blonde's only answer. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, and some have it worse than others." Snow continued, now smiling more brightly, looking down as she smoothed gently her own belly.

A few seconds had to pass for Emma's mind to catch up, to be able to understand what her mother really meant. She gazed down to the other woman's middle, but the not yet visibly swollen area didn't give her much confirmation. Complately at a loss for words, Emma's eyebrows raised as her mouth opened to say something anyway. Mostly something nice, because the pregnant woman just looked so delighted, and certainly was expecting something similar from her daughter. Though all Emma could do was to offer a silent, smiling congratulation, while inside she was still unable to get over her shock.

Luckily Snow seemed to be content with her reaction to the big news, at least for the time being. She only released a deep sigh as they resumed their walking and didn't push for further discussion, giving Emma time to adjust. Too deep in her thoughts, the next thing Emma became aware of was Henry stopping right in front of her with an almost as happy expession on his face as the one Snow had minutes ago.

"Ma! Guess who is gonna be a big brother?" He beamed, and above his head Emma caught Regina's eyes breafly, the woman wearing an almost shameful expression on her face. She must be as worried about her child's reaction to the arriving family member as Snow was. Both of her and Henry's mother felt guilty above being happy about having a second child. They shouldn't though. The Saviour suddenly felt a pang of guilt herself at the realisation.

"And have you heared who is going to be a big sister?" Snow teased Henry, gesturing to his blonde mother.

"Oh wow, grandma, congratulations!" He said with amusement before he happily hugged his grandmother.

"Thank you, Henry! I'm so glad you are this happy about the babies." Confessed Snow definitely relieved.

After Henry went back to his other mom's side, Snow felt safe to ask Emma further, not wanting anything to get between them."And what about you? How do you really feel about this?"

"I'm happy... I guess." She hesitated firts, than added, "It is good to see you happy, but it is also a bit too much to take in too fast. I hope no one else is pregnant, because I think I couldn't take that." She continued with her usual playfulness, desperately trying to lighten the mood. "But it can also be understandable, because the Enchanted Forest doesn't look like a place with too many opportunities to have birth control."

"Emma..." Whispered Snow, giving her daughter a grim look -which made Emma's laughing to stop abruptly, then looking at the party before them to check if they were listening. "Don't ever talk in front of her about that, okay? Not even as a joke!" She warns the blonde, obviously refering to Regina.

"Okay, okay I get it." Emma apologized frowning, not truly understanding the situation. There was definitely something else about Regina, which Snow wasn't telling her.

"You really should watch what you are saying around her when you two start your magic lessons. You are going to spend a lot of time together."

"It would help a lot if you would tell me what is wrong with her."

"That is a very long story, but she is okay for now. And I don't really want to talk about her right now. I 'd rather listen to you telling me about your year with Henry in New York."

* * *

After the both emotionally and physically draining afternoon, Regina wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep. Henry was talking almost continually to her, sharing every experience he had, one after the other as the events kept coming from his juvenile mind. Truth be told, they had a year to make up for, and beside that he was always a talker when excited. He spoke all the way back to the castle, but he only started his monolog after asking with pure concern, if she was really okay. Robin on her other side, holding her hand just as Henry did with her left one. Both squeezing her cold fingers as a reassurance, and there was so much love in their eyes that she almost couldn't take it.

Then Regina told her prince with tears in her eyes, that she was just feeling weak because she was expecting a baby. She was beyond relieved when he hugged her, never imagining a reaction like this. And she felt even more happy when he didn't ask any further questions, instead run back happily to the two Charming women for a short chat. She heaved a sigh of relief, because there were things she whished she would never have to tell him, dark and painful things. She hoped that she can protect him from them, maybe with Emma, the two of them could succeed. Everyone hoped for that. Yes, Emma, The Saviour. She is going to save them. She is going to save her baby, too.

When the five of them finally arrived to the castle -and after David greeted his daughter and grandson with hugs, Henry was still telling them stories, even shared some of Emma's funny ones. He didn't stop while Snow, Charming, Regina and Robin showed Emma and him aroud the huge royal building and guided the two of them to their own chambers. Though halfway through the tour, Regina had to sit down and rest a bit, she wouldn't want to scare Henry with collapsing right next to him. Robin brought her a glass of water and some snacks from the kitchen, while the others continued with the tour.

During dinner Regina welcomed the calm silence of the table as much as the fair amount of delicious food. Being sated made her feel even more tired. Soon, with Robin they excused themselves to retire into their chamber, and she fell asleep as soon as her head reached the pillow, giving them no chance to discuss the day's events. But also giving Robin the opportunity to admire his beautiful lover, to caress her soft feathers, to hold protectively her small belly which hid their tiny child. The child who maybe won't ever know how he or she saved their mother from the most terrible curse.

After hardly two hours of sleep, Regina tonight again woke up screaming Roland's name.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please share your thoughts with me! What do you think happened during those two months? Where is Roland? How is Regina? Why did they bring back Emma and Henry? Do you like them coming to the EF?

This is still OQ, don't worry! ;)


End file.
